Princess of Britannia & Knight of Shadows
by Jinxeshisu
Summary: After the loss of her mother and older brother, the young Britannian princess begins to plot her revenge against the Britannian Empire. Becoming Shadow, a mysterious figure, can she bring down the country who betrayed her and the man she called father?


Chapter One: In The Shadows

_ I can remember the day I left, when I stood up for what I believed in. I had respect for him until I found out just where his heart truly was. When my mother died in battle, he didn't say a word about it, nor did he shed a tear. I don't believe he had a single feeling about it. Then, when I thought about it, how many women had come before my mother, and after her? I couldn't count the number, probably because at that moment, I had lost all respect for the man who had took part in bringing my very being into this world._

_The words I spoke to him, they rang clearly in my head still to this day. I swore that I would get my revenge on that man, bring an end to what he was and all that he stood for. I never go back on my word, as a princess of Britannia._

* * *

><p>"Just who the hell do you think you are?"<p>

"Heh, don't ask such foolish questions. You may call me Shadow."

"Are you working with Zero?"

"Zero? Hmmm... that sounds familiar."

"Don't toy with us!"

"Nope, I'm not working with him. Aren't _you_ working with Zero? You are the Black Knights, right?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"I'm looking for Zero, but I figure it will take quite a bit to get that man's attention, so I've arranged a little something.. just in case."

"What are you talking about? No, wait! Why are you even here? How'd you find out about this?"

"Look, I don't have to answer to you. I'll answer to no one... no, that's not necessarily true. I'll answer to one man, and you already know who it is."

"Who is this woman?"

"I already answered that. My name is Shadow, and if you play your cards right, I'll give you some helpful advice in capturing a certain someone. Now, I want you to give a message to Zero. Tell him that I know how to get to the person he's looking for, s'long as he makes the right moves. If not, he can kiss his chances good-bye. I won't wait forever. I have my own plans to stick to, and if need be, I'll do it alone. Ta-ta for now, Black Knights."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Miss Shyre. I didn't realize you were home. Please forgive me."<p>

"Marium, please." The young, raven haired woman spoke softly with a smile. "There's no need for formality. Just call me Jine."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Welcome home, Miss Jine." The elderly woman smiled, her grey eyes soft and kind.

"Oh, Marium. You're such a sweet woman. Thank you for the greeting. Did you need help with anything?"

"No, I'm quite alright. Besides, a young princess shouldn't-"

"Marium, you know I dislike that title." Her voice sounded a tad angered as she spoke, turning her back to the woman.

"Do forgive me!"

"I'll be in my room. Do let Lady Shyre know, only if she needs me." She walked towards the stairs, pausing for a moment. "And I'll be out late tonight. Don't wait up for me, either of you. I hope I've made myself clear." With that, she headed up the stairs to her room with the door slamming shut behind her.

* * *

><p>"...Where is that guy? I haven't got all-" The faint sound of a vibration rang through her leg as the masked and well cloaked female figure pulled a cellular phone from her pocket. "Hello, who is this?"<p>

_"This is Zero."_

Perfect. "So the infamous Zero finally decides to respond. And here I thought you weren't interested. I propose a meeting, just the two of us. Whadd'ya say?" A smirk crossed her lips as she spoke.

_"Why should I trust you?"_

"The answer is simple. You long to destroy the Britannian Empire, am I mistaken?"

_"That doesn't answer my question."_

"...tch... Think about it. I have my ways to get into the Britannian Empire, and destroy it from the inside. I wish for the same thing, so I may change the world we live in."

_"Then why do you need me?"_

"I believe it would be easier if I didn't have to do this alone, but obviously, I might have been mistaken about my choice. I'm sorry that I have inconvienced you. Good-bye." Sighing, she placed the phone back into her pocket and looked around. "Phase one is now complete." A smirk crossed her lips once more as she walked down the road, her hands in her pockets.

* * *

><p>"Miss Shyre? Is there something wrong?"<p>

"Hm? Oh, no. My apologies, ma'am. I'm just a bit tired." Jine sat up straight, a faint smile on her face as she tried to hide her annoyance.

"Oh, I guess even nobility has their limits. You may be excused, if you wish."

"Ma'am, just because I'm from the Shyre family doesn't mean I require any special treatment." With that said, the annoyance was present in her voice while the young woman stood up from her seat, walking out the door. "It's almost as bad as when I-"

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to run into you." The raven haired male spoke, extending his hand to her.

"Hm, I suppose it can't be helped. There's no need to apologize." She smiled, looking up at him. His deep purple eyes seemed oddly familiar as she took his hand, standing up. "You have very mesmerizing eyes."

"Thank you. Yours are interesting themselves. I've never seen that color before." He stared at her, leaning forward a bit. "A darkened pink, somewhat like a deep rose." He smiled.

"My, that really is a different way of putting it. If I had to say it about yours," She smiled, leaning forward also. "I'd like to say that they remind me of a deep amethyst."

"Now we're referring to stones?" He laughed.

"I suppose we are." She couldn't help but smile. "Might I inquire as to your name?"

"It's Lelouch," He was a bit surprised by her way of speaking. "Lelouch Lamperouge. Might I ask yours?"

"My most sincere apologies," She stopped herself from bowing like she had been taught. "My name is Jineshisu si- Shyre." She smiled, trying to hid her almost mess-up.

"Ah, the Shyre girl. I heard that you just started here at Ashford Academy." His eyes watched her closely. There was something about this girl that stood out. "The Shyre's are nobility, are they not?"

"Yes, the Shyre family was very close to Lady Lucielle si Britannia." She walked towards the window, looking down at the grounds. "They remain close to the Royal Family."

"Lucielle si Britannia? I think I recall that name." He walked over to her, following her gaze.

"Lady Lucielle was killed in battle. They say that her daughter was stolen by the Japanese." Jine glanced at him. "They've yet to ever find the princess."

"The Japanese, huh? I don't really believe that. No one would be foolish enough to steal the young princess, would they?"

"I don't actually believe so. I think that maybe the princess just disappeared. She had a great loss to deal with, after all."

"You speak as if you knew her." His eyes were on her once again. Who was this girl? How did she know so much? It couldn't be because of Lady Shyre's connection to the Royal family.

"In a way, you can say that I do." She muttered, her eyes seeming sad as she looked back out the window.

"Miss, are you alright?" He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, watching her expression. "You seem rather distant, like something's troubling you."

"There's a lot that's been troubling me lately, but it's not something easily discussed. I do apologize for my being unable to speak of it." She looked at him, smiling. "I much enjoy your company though. I find it very comforting."

"Lelou!" A woman's voice came from down the hall, earning both of their gaze.

"Shirley? Is something wrong?" Lelouch took a step toward her, watching her for a moment.

"I'm supposed to remind you that there's a meeting after school today." She seemed kind of quiet about it but it was normal when she was around Lelouch.

"Thank you Shirley. I'll be there." He smiled, turning back to Jine. "Would you like some company before classes start again?"

"That'd be lovely, thank you. I'd much appreciate it." She looked towards Shirley with curious eyes, walking by her.

"I'll see you later Shirley." Lelouch smiled, walking off down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Jine's gaze was focused on her ceiling as she leaned back in her chair, glaring. She couldn't help but feel annoyed with herself. How could she have almost screwed that up earlier? What would he have said if he found out who she was? She shook her head as she stood up, looking out her window at the garden below. "So foolish. I can't believe that I-" The sudden vibration from her pocket made her jump as she pulled the device from its location, flipping it open.<p>

_"Tonight."_

"I'm busy."

_"Doubtful."_

"How would you know?"

_"If you want to meet, it's tonight."_

"You won't come alone."

_"How do you know?"_

"If you want to meet, come alone."

_"What do you take me for?"_

"It's your move, Zero."

_"... Very well, then. We'll meet tonight, both of us will come alone."_

"I don't believe you, but I'll make my move. I'm the only piece on this board, anyways."

* * *

><p>The sun had finally set, darkness engulfing everything as the faint light from streetlamps illuminated through the blackness. The leaves blew softly in the breeze, the grass following it in que as the sound of vehicles driving along echoed in the distance.<p>

"...Pathetic." A woman muttered as the sound of her footsteps were faint, walking along the paved path that led through the secluded area. She could understand why Zero had chosen this location. They wouldn't be disturbed and she could easily be killed without anyone noticing. Her attire was dark, a gold trim along the side of her pants that lead up until it disappeared underneath her jacket. The black boots covered the bottom of her pants, while her jacket hung down just past her hips. The helmet she wore was dark, hiding her face as she slid her gloves on. Everything about her suited her name; Shadow. Her identity had to remain a secret, or it could be disastrous.

"You're finally here." A cloaked figure stepped from the shadows, looking at her. It was him; Zero. He was also disguised, helmet and all.

"If you're not alone, I'm leaving. I'm not a pawn in this game." She growled, taking a step toward him. The gun hidden underneath the back of her jacket was already waiting, willing to take a shot at him.

"I'm alone, as I said I would be. Now, what is this that you have to tell me?"

"I told you, I can get into the Empire with ease. It will be risky, but I know I can pull it off. The only problem is that I figure it would be easier if I didn't have to do this alone." She watched him carefully, taking a step towards him.

"So, explain to me how exactly you think that you can get in."

"I don't think, you idiot. I damn well know that I can." She smirked, her hand resting on her hip.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

"I don't know who you are. I can't see your face, so how do I know you're not a Britannian soldier that's trying to lure me out on Cornelia's behalf?"

"Wow, that's low. I wouldn't lure you out, Zero. That would go against my goals, the future that I have planned and what I plan to do."

"Prove it."

"You know, I could say the same about you, Zero. I haven't seen your face, and I don't think anyone has. How do I know I can trust you?" She took a step forward, pulling the gun from her back and pointed it at him, holding her ground. "You expect me to remove the mask that hides my very identity from you, that protects my very life. Why shouldn't I expect the same from you?"

"Then I guess we're both at the same standing point. I can't reveal my identity to you."

"And I can't reveal mine to you. So you see, if we did team up, this could cause a slight problem amongst your Black Knights. Two masked figures, one female and one male. That seems a little odd, wouldn't you think?" She kept the gun aimed at him, walking slowly towards him.

"You call yourself Shadow. Why?"

"It was a nickname that my mother gave to me when I was a child. I was so good at hiding, acting like a shadow. It was almost impossible to find me and I caused a lot of problems sometimes. I worried a lot of people, but it was always in good fun. Is there anything else you'd like to know, Zero?"

"I'd like to know who you really are. I know who the rest of my knights are."

"If I revealed my identity, what would that do for me? I'd be exposed and therefore, I'd be at risk and an easy target. I couldn't do that to myself unless there was something in exchange."

"And what would you ask?"

"Take off your mask. Let me see your true face."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll either kill you or leave, and I'll make it to the empire before you ever will." She smirked.

"Very well, then. But I want to know how you plan to get into the empire."

"With my true identity."

"Wait... the only way to easily get in is if you were royalty..."

"Oh, I know that. Now, remove your helmet before I shoot you and do it myself." She growled, standing her ground.

"Very well." With that said, Zero gripped the front of his helmet, removing it to reveal a raven haired male, his purple eyes staring at her.

"... It's you..." She whispered, staring at him.

"Now remove your helmet!" He demanded, glaring at her. "And then tell me who you really are!"

"Equivalent exchange, my dear Zero." She smirked, reaching for her helmet and removing it, her hair moving around her eyes to hide them as she looked up at him.

"Let me see your eyes!" He demanded, gripping his helmet.

"Of course." She smirked, shaking her head to get the hair from her eyes. "Are you satisfied?" She growled, her dark pink eyes glaring at him now.

"But how did you..." He didn't get it. There was no way that the woman who had also attacked Cornelia could be this girl. "You're the girl from..."

"Interesting and confusing, isn't it? You're not the only one who hides behind a false identity, Lelouch. Your voice sounded so familiar, I could have sworn it was you but in order to be sure, I needed to get you alone. I knew it wouldn't be easy unless I offered up something of value. Don't get me wrong, I'm not lying to you. I can get into the empire with little effort. Just the mention of a name, and it's as easy as ever. Hell, if I'm lucky, they'll recognize me."

"You..." His hands balled into fists as he stared at her. "I can't believe this..."

"Oh, don't beat yourself up, Lelouch. It was all too easy. It was luck that I even ran into you at school, but now... I've got you wanting the same thing as myself. The destruction of the Britannian Empire. That man... will pay for what he's done." She growled, unarming the gun. "Now, are you with me?" She walked towards him, extending her hand.

"Who are you?" He glared at her, looking from her to her hand.

"I am her, the missing piece." She took a step back, bowing respectfully like one of royalty should. "Princess Jineshisu si Britannia, at your service." She smiled.


End file.
